


Movie Night

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since high school, Dean and his best friend Castiel have a tradition of catching up and watching movies together once a week. Even though they're both adults now, they're still not willing to let go of these nights that are reserved especially for the two of them. However this particular movie night, turns out to be very different from all the previous ones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“Seriously, Cas? Harry Potter?” Dean said as he studied the DVD that Cas had brought with him. “Of all the movies you could’ve picked...”

Castiel gave him a smug smile, his blue eyes twinkling. “No complaining, it was my turn to pick. Fair is fair.”

“Awesome.” Dean muttered sarcastically as he opened the box and put the disc in the player. “You are such a nerdy little dude.”

“And yet you still like me.” Cas reminded him as he playfully ruffled Dean’s hair.

Before Dean could come up with a witty comeback, his best friend had already disappeared into the kitchen, where he was probably looking for some snacks. Dean made himself comfortable on the couch as he waited for Cas to join him, absentmindedly staring at the menu on the screen.

They’d been doing these movie nights once a week since back when they were still in high school, and it had become their little tradition. Even now that they were both 27 and had jobs and their own apartments, they were not willing to let this go. Dean was thankful for that, because he loved spending time with Cas. Occasionally, Dean even feared that maybe he loved it a little _too much._ Just like he maybe loved _Castiel_ a little too much. But these were the kind of thoughts that Dean pushed far aside most of the time, because he refused to play the part of ‘ _stupid idiot who loses his best friend over a silly infatuation’_.

“No popcorn?” Castiel’s disappointed voice called from the kitchen.

“No, sorry buddy. I didn’t really have time to buy any groceries today.” Dean admitted. “But there’s a bag of chips in the top drawer, it’s those cheesy ones that you like.”

There were some vague sounds of approval, and not much later Castiel fell down onto the couch beside Dean, handing him one of the beers that he’d found as well. Cas always seemed to have issues when it came to personal space, which meant that he sat close enough to Dean for their thighs to nearly be touching. After ten years of knowing Castiel, Dean was pretty much used to it. He would never say it out loud, but he secretly even _liked_ it when Cas sat this close to him, feeling all soft and warm, and smelling pretty damn good too.

“I’m ready.” Castiel announced as he opened the bag of chips and started eating, humming appreciatively.

“Right.” Dean mumbled, only now realizing that he’d been staring at Cas’ mouth instead of the screen. He quickly pressed play, trying to distract himself.

This was the story of Dean’s life; Some nights he was pretty good at ignoring his unwelcome crush on Castiel, but some nights, like tonight, _he wasn’t_. Dean attempted to fully focus on the movie to keep his brain busy with something that was not his adorable blue-eyed friend.

Apparently Cas had chosen part seven of the series, and so Dean was very confused as to what the hell was going on. Castiel was more than willing to explain though, and he cleared up all of the complicated parts between bites of chips and swigs of beer. Eventually Dean got into the movie, much to his own surprise, and after a while Castiel’s comments stopped.

Dean was less aware of Cas now, only swaying every once in a while when their arms accidentally brushed, or when their knees briefly touched. That was until the movie ended, and Dean suddenly acknowledged the heavy weight that was resting against his shoulder. Cas was fast asleep, his breathing deep and even.

“Dammit Cas.” Dean whispered, more to himself than to his sleeping friend. “You just had to go and be even more adorable, you son of a bitch.”

Cas stirred, and for a moment Dean was afraid that he’d woken him up. But all Cas did was snuggle even _closer_ to Dean with a contended sigh, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean had no other choice but to drape his arm around Cas if he didn’t want his circulation to get cut off, and so he did just that. Of course he could’ve woken Cas up, yell at him, give him the customary personal space speech again… But it felt so good. _Too good_.

Dean wished it could always be like this. He sighed quietly as his fingers mindlessly started to stroke through Castiel’s dishevelled hair.

“You must have been really tired, buddy. You never pass out on our movie nights.” He murmured, carefully brushing a few dark strands of hair out of Cas’ face.

There was only so much temptation that Dean could resist, and without thinking it through, he gently kissed the top of Cas’ head. “I love you, Cas… Don’t ever change.” He whispered against the soft, fluffy hair.

Dean was mortified when he dropped his gaze to Cas’ face again and found that those blue eyes were staring straight back at him. Oh no… He had messed up. How could he have been this reckless? Castiel was probably going to run for the hills now, and he most likely never wanted to see Dean again.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to… I mean I don’t know what came over me, man.” He stumbled over his own words, at the same time trying to detach himself from Castiel.

Castiel however, seemed to have no intentions of letting Dean go. Instead, he held on tighter and planted a soft kiss against Dean’s jaw.

“Don’t be stupid, Dean...” He said, voice still heavy with sleep. “I love you too.”

Dean was stunned to silence, blinking down at the man in his arms. Castiel took that opportunity to lift his head and press a soft, lingering kiss to Dean’s lips.

When Cas pulled back, he returned to his earlier position, burying his face against Dean’s neck, and snuggling into his side.

“Alright… Please wake me up when you’re done freaking out about what just happened, so that we can get to the… _real good stuff_.” Cas slurred, his eyelids already beginning to droop again.

Moments later, Castiel was peacefully snoring again.

And Dean? Dean was shocked. And happy. But most of all very excited to see what ‘real good stuff’ would take place when Cas woke up from his nap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
